This invention generally relates to collapsible chairs specifically designed to transport people down stairs.
Various types of collapsible chairs are, specifically designed to transport people down stairs. For example, one such chair that is very well designed for this purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,048. Generally, these chairs are particularly useful for evacuating handicapped people from high rise buildings when the elevators cannot or should not be used. These chairs are also useful in helping elderly or disabled people out of their residences.
One limitation of these chairs is that, heretofore, they have not been especially well suited for carrying people upstairs, which is also an important need. For instance, an elderly or disabled person may be returned home from a hospital and require assistance up the stairs into his or her home.